User talk:Karlamon9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dreamworks Animation Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Over-the-Hedge-Poster.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 09:11, 23 December 2009 Some ideas Thanks for accepting being an admin here, it'd be nice to have the admin rights here too and work shoulder-to-shoulder again with you here :) This is what I need you to know about what I've been doing here: * I've changed most articles I can find that have the title "Alex the lion" to "Alex", but having a small quantity of times I can do that I haven't been able to move them all. * You can find some icons I uploaded on the Unused Files directory, I wanted to have a main page like Pixar Animation Wiki but it'd be up to you to decide which one to use. * I tried to make a more useful template concerning use of copyrighted material, it's but if you want to dump the idea it's ok. * You need to copy Ice Age Wiki's common.js to make collapsible templates. Here's some features/ideas I have for this wiki: * Polls and Did You Know sections on the front page like Ice Age Wiki but we'll take care of that later. * I've been adding templates for navigation, mainly having a main one for movies and one special one for each movie franchise with characters, media, etc. like And I'm not sure about the File:Favicon.ico we'll use, but instead of having only a "permanent one" like Scrat's nut in Ice Age Wiki, we should add one about the newest movie and a picture of it to the front page like Disney Wiki's featured poster. We could use File:Dreamworks_Animation_logo.png for File:Wiki.png and a less wide layout like the Disney Wiki or Cafe World --SN 01:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I reckon the idea of making the main page look like Pixar Wiki's is a good idea and there is a decent selection of icons, but we may probably need icons from their traditional animated features as well. As for the wikis look, I am unhappy with the current skin since the colours don't match the logos positive cloud theme so I think we should change the theme to a custom colour in MediaWiki:Monaco.css. And a less wide space would make it look nice (especially on my iMac) since it won't be too wide. :So, good luck on being an admin here and enjoy the new logo.--Karlamon9 11:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Frazzle(Monster) Ok Karlamon, we need to have a talk of what you just did.Earlier you've deleted the page i made for Shark Tale.It was this photo that i uploaded.It's this photo: File:Rip lines Frazzle.jpg You need to stop deleting that i make.That photo has the rip around circles so anyone can burst through the background includes scaring sharks away.They use that to scare anything away.Frazzles an orange monster from Shark Tale, you can't delete this picture out of this wikia.Besides that image has to stay here in this wika so you gotta relate the articles that i make even if their muppets or something else.So can you promise not to delete muppet or other articles that i make next time?Brandondorf9999 22:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Shut up. Troll Brandondorf9999 is trolling. He even invited me to troll this wiki with him. Delete his stuff anyway. Then block him for alot longer than three days, seeing as he won't listen. --Manta-bee 22:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Did I tell you, he has set up a Shark Tale wikia for nonsense only, and blocked me for not posting nonsense? Luckily, I set up Shark Tale Fanon.--Manta-bee 10:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I seriously have no idea why he wants revenge on this site. There was a troll on the Shark tale wiki, and he told them to stop vandalizing over there and vandalize here. --Manta-bee 02:53, March 12, 2010 (UTC) He's back but as Brandondorf. :I have now blocked him permanently. Thanks.--Karlamon9 20:36, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikia buttons Hi! I'm new here, but would love to help out with one thing. Could I please change the color of the wikia buttons ("save page", "preview", "create a new wiki" etc)? I was thinking making them maybe some sort of blue. Also, I love what you guys have done with the wiki, so far, it looks great! :) 19:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Go ahead and change what you want. Me and TeshiKennedy117 abandoned this wiki some time ago. If you want admin rights, just tell me, and I'll make you one.--Karlamon9 05:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. Please could you give me the admin rights, as I need these to make changes to the buttons. I've done quite a bit of editing around here yesterday and would love to make some bigger edits (new logo and favicon - I've been designing some!), so the admin tools would be helpful! Thanks again! 11:34, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I have added you as an admin. Would you like bureaucrat rights too?--Karlamon9 07:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, please. That would be great! Thanks! :) 09:06, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hi Karlamon9 i just wanted to tell you that there has been some articles on the wiki that have nothing to do with Dreamworks. There has also been article vandalism but i got that taken care of. The vandalism articles should be deleted off dreamworks wiki. Thanks! Peachykins13 18:59, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Peachykins13 :Hi Peachykins. I don't contribute to this wiki anymore, but I can delete the vandals. Can you tell me which articles need fixing or deleting?--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 20:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Of course, i could only find three but i erased most of the info. So here they are they just need deleted :John Lennon, Pikachu and Angels of jarm 4. ~Peachykins13 ^-^ 21:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Peachykins13 ::I have deleted them. Thanks.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 23:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) : :No problem ^_^ ~Peachykins13 ^-^ 23:09, November 13, 2010 (UTC)Peachykins13 A lot of cleanup needed If you have some time, could you go through the Candidates for deletion? Most of them are pages created by a person who has been going around from wiki to wiki and spamming the same kind of fan fiction. I did a lot of cleanup today since it appears he's been active here during the past couple of months. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for informing me about this. I am shocked to see the large amount of useless articles since my last visit. Unfortunately, I retired from this wiki long ago, and I do not have the spare time to delete these articles. :Do you know if any active admins are on here? If not, I could give you admin rights if you wish. With rights, you can delete the articles and block the abusive users.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 10:23, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :: When I checked the admin list, you were the one that had logged in most recently. I am an admin on a few other wikis and so becoming admin here really wasn't my goal since the other ones keep me busy. However, after finding a couple more wikis this morning where there is yet more fan fiction spam, yet more sockpuppet accounts, and a few of those have been blocked because of that same fan fiction spam, I realize that I should accept admin rights so I can clean up the mess he's made here. When that's done, I could do other cleanup and maintenance on the redirects, broken links, etc. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Requesting admin rights Since Daniel is continuing to add his fan fiction even after I explained again why it is not allowed (amongst the many explanations he's received during the past year on different wikis), I think it's time to officially clean up his mess. I hereby request admin rights so I can do so. You may also want to consider granting me Bureaucrat rights since this wiki doesn't have any active admins or bureaucrats. You've said that you've retired from here. Effluvium has headed off to a different a different type of wiki so he may not be coming back. TeshiKennedy117 hasn't made any edits here in almost two years and for Linuxfan66, it's about 3½ years. If you need character references, I am a Bureaucrat on the Phineas and Ferb wiki, the Simpsons wiki, and the Kim Possible wiki, and I am an admin on Nickipedia (the Nickelodeon wiki). —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:40, March 10, 2012 (UTC) :Your rights as admin and bureaucrat have been granted. I wish you all the best with this wiki. Good luck.--'Karlamon' (Talk • ) 09:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Fake Pages Hi, my name is Carlos and I'm an admin in the Rise of the Guardians Wiki. I was browsing through the wiki and I noticed to pages. *Emma Snow *Jill Frost This two pages are fake since there's no word from Dreamworks about a Rise of the Guardians 2. The pages were created by User:Pretty allison 100. She has a tendency to add pages in the wiki and then make admin deleted them. I have blocked her in the ROTG wiki for that reason and for continuing adding photos to the Jack Frost page with a broken link and editing some of the characters with fake info. So if you could deleted the pages and gave her a warning I'll be grateful. Thank you and have a good day.